fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tödliche Diagnose - Auf dem Weg zur Lösung
thumb|120px|right|Seite 24 thumb|120px|right|Seite 25 thumb|120px|right|Seite 26 thumb|120px|right|Seite 27 thumb|120px|right|Seite 28 Lars Redeligx ermöglicht den Abenteurern im Berlin der 20er eine rätselhafte Krankheit zu untersuchen. Quelltext Tödliche Diagnose *Einleitung *Das Abenteuer beginnt *Die schreckliche Wahrheit *'Auf dem Weg zur Lösung' *Dramatis Personae Auf dem Weg zur Lösung Es folgen die wichtigsten Szenen aus der Suche der Spieler nach der Lösung. Da jede Gruppe anders vorgeht, ist die Reihenfolge, in der sie niedergeschrieben sind, nicht maßgebend und manche Spielleiter werden auf einige Teile ganz verzichten wollen. 250px Im Löwenhof Wenn die Spieler den Löwenhof zum ersten Mal betreten, werden sie vom Besitzer Pfahl an der Rezeption empfangen. Als das Gespräch auf Sutherland kommt stockt er kurz und sagt der Gruppe dann, daß ein Besuch völlig unmöglich sei, da der Professor krank im Bett liege. Der Spielleiter sollte die Spieler dann eine Weile mit Pfahl streiten lassen, der sich zunehmend darauf beruft, daß der behandelnde Arzt, Dr. Ahmelmann, strikte Bettruhe verordnet habe. Dann taucht Sutherlands Sekretär Wright auf. Wenn die Spieler ihm die Dringlichkeit ihres Auftrages klarmachen, wird er sich schließlich darauf einlassen, die Spieler zu dem kranken Professor zu lassen. Pfahl wagt nicht zu widersprechen; die Szene dient aber dazu, ihn den Spielern verdächtig zu machen. Zum Löwenhof: Eine Beschreibung des kompletten Hotels sei dem kreativen Spielleiter überlassen. Wichtig ist nur, daß der Weg zu den Zimmern über die Rezeption führt. Sutherland wohnt im ersten Stock in Zimmer Nr. 4, das in einer Ecke liegt und keine direkt angrenzenden Zimmer hat. Wright hat ein Zimmer in Sutherlands Nähe. Einen Stock höher befindet sich das Zimmer Nr. 13, das genau über Nr. 4 liegt. Es wird von Thomas C. Slater (s.u.) bewohnt. Außerdem wichtig: Im Keller befindet sich die Räume Reich von Hermann Pfahl. Ein kluger Schachzug von den Spielern wäre es übrigens, wenn sie sich selbst rechtzeitig in den Löwenhof einmieteten, denn das erleichtert es ihnen später, Untersuchungen im Hotel anzustellen. Hat Pfahl allerdings erst einmal den Eindruck gewonnen, daß die Spieler ihm ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten machen könnten, wird er behaupten, das Hotel sei ausgebucht. Der erste Besuch bei Sutherland Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Sutherland sollten die Spieler genügend Zeit haben, um zu versuchen, den Professor über das Geheimnis, das sie versuchen zu lösen, zu befragen. Als die Spieler in Berlin ankommen, befindet sich Sutherland seit einer Nacht und einem Tag "in den Fängen" des tödlichen Betts. Je nachdem, wieviele Nächte seitdem vergangen sind, ist der er mehr oder weniger ansprechbar. Natürlich erhalten die Spieler keine befriedigende Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Dabei schien die Lösung endlich nah... Wenn nun Fragen aufkommen, woran der schweißgebadete Professor erkrankt sei oder die Spieler etwa anfangen ihn selbst zu untersuchen, ist es Zeit einen Nichtspielercharakter auftauchen zu lassen. Die Szene muß bis hierher nicht verdächtig wirken, schließlich kann ein Weltreisender auch einmal an einem Fieber erkranken. 250px Begegnung mit Dr. Ahmelmann Nachdem die Spieler zum ersten Mal bei Sutherland waren, sollte der Spielleiter Dr. Ahmelmann auftauchen lassen. Wenn er die Gruppe nicht zufällig direkt im Zimmer des Professors findet, hat Pfahl ihn angerufen und von den aufdringlichen Fremden berichtet, die die Gesundung seines Gastes stören würden. Genau wie Landner und alle anderen Ärzte zuvor hat auch Dr. Ahmelmann die falsche und damit tödliche Diagnose gestellt: sein Patient leide unter einer fiebrigen Verkühlung. Im Verlaufe des Spiels wird er zusehends unsicherer und verteidigt seine Behandlung umso fanatischer. Wenn er merkt, daß die Spieler ihm nicht mehr glauben und die Sache in eigene Hände nehmen wollen, ruft er die Polizei auf den Plan. Als behandelnder, ordentlicher Arzt stellt seine Befähigung von Seiten der Behörden niemand in Frage. Die Spieler können nur ohnmächtig die Verwarnungen, Hausverweise und vorübergehenden Verhaftungen (ja, man sollte sie ruhig ein wenig ärgern) über sich ergehen lassen. Ihnen muß klar werden, daß sie Sutherland nur retten können, wenn sie die Hintergründe seiner Erkrankung klären. 250px Etwas Merkwürdiges geht vor Nach den anfänglichen Begegnungen - die Spieler wissen mittlerweile, daß Sutherland erkrankt ist - stellt sich für den Spielleiter die Aufgabe das Szenario langsam etwas bedrohlicher und cthulhuider zu gestalten. Entweder wendet sich Sutherlands Sekretär Wright an die Gruppe und berichtet davon, daß es dem Professor zusehends schlechter gehe. Er habe auch irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, denn Sutherland würde mittlerweile halluzinieren und etwas über merkwürdige Wesen stammeln. Oder Thomas C. Slater, der im Zimmer über Sutherland wohnt, wendet sich an die Spieler. Er hat mitbekommen, daß sie sich für den Mann im Zimmer unter ihm interessieren und berichtet davon, daß er nachts kaum schlafen könne. Er höre dann immer, wie der Professor sich in seinem Bett hin und her wälze und stöhne, "als kämpfe er mit dem Tod". Slater soll die Spieler aber nicht direkt auf den Gedanken bringen, daß der Grund für den Zustand des Professors im Zimmer selbst liegt. Vielmehr fragt er sich, was für eine Krankheit sich der Engländer da zugezogen habe. Slater sollte vom Spielleiter möglichst undurchschaubar gespielt werden. Er beschäftigt sich selbst mit dem Okkulten (s.u.), was die Gelegenheit bietet die Spieler auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Nächtliche Beobachtungen Irgendwann sollte Sutherlands Krankheitsverlauf den Spielern sehr verdächtig werden. Vielleicht haben sie es geschafft, ihn ein weiteres Mal in seinem Zimmer zu sehen und die merkwürdigen Dinge gehört, von denen er stammelt. Oder Wrights bzw. Slaters Berichte haben sie aufgeschreckt. Auch das Beharren von Dr. Ahmelmann auf seiner Diagnose, trotz seiner spürbaren Unsicherheit, ist mit einer einfachen Unterkühlung nicht erklärbar. Wahrscheinlich werden die Spieler nun versuchen, herauszufinden, was nachts in Sutherlands Quartier vor sich geht. Dazu müssen sie sich über die knarrenden Dielen zu Zimmer Nr. 4 schleichen. Eventuell kommen sie sogar nur durch ein Fenster in den Löwenhof, wenn sie sich nicht selbst ein Zimmer genommen haben. In jedem Fall ist der Weg im Dunkeln natürlich mit Katzen, wehenden Vorhängen und auf einmal auftauchenden Nichtspielercharakteren gepflastert, so daß die Spieler schweißgebadet ankommen. Die Tür zu Sutherlands Zimmer läßt sich - selbst mit dem Zimmerschlüssel - nicht öffnen. Hinter ihr hört man den Professor stöhnen, während das DING ihn langsam aussaugt. Eine unheimliche Atmosphäre erfüllt die Szene und wenn die Spieler länger bleiben, oder sich an der Tür zu schaffen machen, meint man fast, daß das ganze Haus langsam zu vibrieren beginnt. Die Bodendielen knarren leise, obwohl sich niemand darauf bewegt. Das Stöhnen des Professors verstummt kurz. Je nachdem wie cthulhuid der Spielleiter die Situation gestaltet, wird hier ein Stabilitätswurf fällig. Aber auch ohne ihn sollten die Spieler gemerkt haben, daß mit dem Hotel oder dem Zimmer etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn sie in diese Richtung weiter überlegen, liegt der Gedanke, daß Sutherland wahrscheinlich nicht das erste Opfer ist, nahe. Pfahl schlägt zu Sobald die Spieler auf der richtigen Fährte sind und herauszufinden versuchen, ob Sutherland nicht das erste Opfer des Löwenhofs ist, schlägt Pfahl zu. Er hält die Gruppe mittlerweile für eine ernsthafte Bedrohung und versucht sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Bei dem "wie?" sind dem Ideenreichtum des Spielleiter keine Grenzen gesetzt. Im Sinne des Abenteuers ist es aber, wenn der Anschlag die Spieler auch wieder auf eine andere (falsche) Fährte lockt und so die Spannung weiter aufrecht erhält. Eine Möglichkeit ist zum Beispiel, daß Pfahl versucht, die Gruppe bei Nachforschungen in Berlin mit dem Auto zu überfahren. Der Verdacht könnte schnell auf Slater und seine Okkultisten (s.u.) fallen, insbesondere, wenn die Spieler schon Warnungen erhalten haben, deren Wege nicht zu kreuzen. In der Stadtverwaltung Die Spieler werden nun versuchen herauszubekommen, ob und welche Opfer es im Löwenhof vor Sutherland gab. Eine gute Möglichkeit ist das Sterberegister für den südlichen Bezirk in der Berliner Stadtverwaltung. Dort sind die Totenscheine für den ganzen Berliner Süden archiviert. Natürlich bekommt man nicht so einfach Zutritt zu diesem Register. Vielleicht schaffen es die Spieler durch ihre Verbindungen einen Passierschein zu bekommen; ansonsten bleibt immer noch die Möglichkeit sich abends in der Stadtverwaltung einschließen zu lassen. Das ist ja auch viel spannender. Was? Na klar gibt es einen Nachtwärter... Die Suche dauert einige Stunden. Am Ende steht ein Volltreffer: Die Spieler finden insgesamt 17 Totenscheine, auf denen die Diagnose "Verkühlung / Tropisches Fieber" lautet. Alle Opfer starben zudem im Löwenhof - zuletzt ein gewisser Goldmann, dessen Totenschein als einziger eine Unregelmäßigkeit aufweist: Als behandelnder Arzt wird ein gewisser Dr. Landner genannt. Unterschrieben ist der Totenschein jedoch von einem Beamten der Stadtverwaltung mit dem Vermerk "abgezeichnet in Vertretung" (Stempel), und "behandelnder Arzt wurde nach St. Weisen eingewiesen!" (handschriftlich). Wenn die Spieler die behandelnden Ärzte der anderen 16 Toten mit ihrer Diagnose konfrontieren, treffen sie zunächst auf eine Mauer des Schweigens. Erfolgversprechender ist ein Besuch bei Dr. Landner. Das ist jedoch nicht so einfach, denn wie sich schnell herausstellt, ist St. Weisen eine Berliner Irrenanstalt. Besuch in der Irrenanstalt Das Abenteuer neigt sich nun dem Ende entgegen. Die Spieler wissen, daß im Löwenhof etwas Grausames vorgeht, aber ein letztes Puzzleteil fehlt: Dr. Landner und sein Tagebuch (s.o.). Natürlich stellt sich auch der Besuch in der Irrenanstalt etwas problematisch dar. Der Weg bis zur Zelle des Arztes sei jedoch dem Spielleiter überlassen. 250px Schließlich finden die Spieler einen Mann, dessen Augen die eines Wahnsinnigen sind. Landner steckt in einer Zwangsjacke und fängt an zu schreien "Ahhh... Es kommt mich zu holen, es will mich holen...", als er Besuch bekommt. Wenn die Spieler den Pfleger, der sie bis hierher begleitet hat, bestechen, dürfen sie allein in Landners Zelle. Vorher werden sie aber noch eindringlich gewarnt, daß er gefährlich und nicht ganz dicht sei. Das Gespräch mit dem Arzt ist sehr schwierig. Er fängt ständig an von irgendwelchen abscheulichen Wesen zu reden (zum einen: das DING, zum anderen: die Wesen von denen Goldmann während der Behandlung halluziniert hat). Erst wenn die Spieler ihn gezielt auf die Ereignisse ansprechen und selber einiges Wissen einbringen, reagiert Landner. Zuerst fängt er heulend an sich vorzuwerfen, daß er am Tod Goldmanns Schuld sei. Wenn die Spieler weiter nachfragen, gibt er einige wage Hinweise auf das DING: "Ich habe es gesehen. Nachts. Es ist grausam..." und "Es ist das Bett, es ist das Bett". Schließlich schaut er die Gruppe lange Momente einfach nur an und deutet dann mit dem Kopf auf ein in Leder gebundenes Büchlein, das auf einem einfachen Tisch liegt: Sein Tagebuch (s.o.) Nun sollten die Spieler genügend Informationen haben, um Sutherland entweder mit Hilfe der Behörden, oder auf eigene Faust zu retten. (Weiter geht es mit dem Abschnitt Dramatis Personae) Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Janny Timm